Match Made In Millionaire Heaven
by articcat621
Summary: Maybe something good can come out of a blind dating service? Ron and Draco are both starting to think so.


A/N: Many thanks to xxDustnight88 and GaeilgeRua for looking this over and helping me out. Originally written for the Draco/Ron Fest 2019 on LJ. I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer**:** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Match Made In... Millionaire Heaven**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" Pansy asked, watching as he paced his bedroom getting ready.

"You know I do, or I wouldn't have signed up," Draco replied. He checked his hair in the mirror, ruffling it slightly.

"You could meet a weirdo," Pansy said, grinning.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Draco said, turning to look at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to just marry me and live happily ever after?" Pansy teased. She laid back on Draco's bed, closing her eyes at the softness of his duvet.

"I don't think Blaise would like that, honestly," Draco said, laughing. "But, besides, you know I want a chance to meet someone who may like me for me."

"Why did you go with the Millionaire Matchmaker, though?" Pansy asked. "You know Astoria started that dating service because she needed to find a rich husband."

Draco laughed. "Because it means I won't have to worry about someone wanting to continue to see me because of my money."

"Because they'll have money?" Pansy asked.

"That's the idea," Draco said with a shrug. "It might be a little cliche, but I want to find someone who is interested in me because I'm me…"

"It's not cliche, Draco," Pansy said, smiling at him in reassurance. "You've been single for ages, I don't blame you for wanting to find someone."

"Well, hopefully, things go smoothly." Draco fixed his tie once more.

"I hope you get laid tonight," Pansy said, giggling. "Come on, you're going to be late." She walked over to him and fidgeted with his tie. "See, there, perfect."

"Thanks, Pans," Draco said, letting out a deep breath. "Well, wish me luck."

"You don't need it, Draco," Pansy said, shaking her head. "But good luck."

"Will you lock up behind me?"

"Yes," Pansy said, making a shooing motion with her hands. "Now, off you go."

Draco kissed her on the cheek before dashing to the fireplace so he could Floo to Diagon Alley. Once he arrived at the other end of the network, he then made his way to the restaurant where he was meeting his date.

* * *

Ron tapped his foot nervously as he waited for his date to arrive. Both Ginny and Hermione had pushed him to sign up for the Millionaire Matchmaker, but with every passing second, he was getting more and more nervous, and the urge to flee was growing stronger.

_Stop it, Ronald_, he could practically hear Hermione chiding him in his head.

He cleared his throat before looking at the Muggle watch on his wrist. Hermione had turned him on to the Muggle devices, and he was growing quite the collection.

His date was running late. Maybe he was having second thoughts too?

After his last three dates were disasters, Ron hoped that this one would hopefully go better. His mother, bless her soul, had tried time and time again to set him up, but he had finally had enough. By taking matters into his own hands, he hoped to avoid some awkward misunderstandings with family friends - like the disaster with Neville. He shuddered at the very thought.

"Weasley?"

At the sound of that familiar voice, Ron snapped his gaze upwards, shock all over his face.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Er, are you…?"

Ron cleared his throat. "It looks like I am." He felt panicked for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "Listen, please sit down."

"I was planning on it," Draco said, taking a seat.

"Oh, good," Ron said nervously. "For a second there I thought you were going to book it."

"Nope, if the agency booked us together, there must be a reason for it," Draco said.

"Oh, well, perfect," Ron said, embarrassed that he had thought so poorly of Draco for that moment. "I thought we could share a bottle of wine?"

"Is white all right?" Draco asked.

"Perfect with me," Ron said, shrugging. "I'm not picky."

"So, Ron, I have to ask," Draco said, clearing his throat. "How does a bloke like you end up in the Millionaire Matchmaker agency?"

Ron scoffed. "Well, straight to the point, then." He shrugged. "Well, I've actually come into quite a bit of money. I'm an author."

"You are?" Draco arched a brow. "I didn't know that."

"Muggle romance novels," Ron said. When he saw Draco's expression, he laughed. "Weird, I know, but it just happened. I got into writing after the war, and somehow, it led to romance novels." He took a sip of water. "So, weird, but honestly, I make quite a bit of money."

"Do you write under an alias?"

"Nope, just R. Weasley. The Muggle press minds my privacy, unlike the Prophet."

Draco laughed. "Too true."

"How's this Quidditch season going?" Ron asked.

"Very good," Draco answered. "I think I'm going to break my personal record."

"Good on you," Ron said, grinning. At that moment, the waiter came over. "Shall we order?"

"I'm ready if you are," Draco said, a twinkle in his eye.

Ron had a feeling he wasn't just talking about ordering dinner.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked, his lips pressing against Draco's throat as he kissed and nipped at his neck. He worked on loosening Draco's tie and taking it off.

"Shut up and fuck me, Weasley," Draco panted, groaning, his hands pulled Ron's belt.

"With pleasure," Ron said. He took Draco's hand and led him to the bed. He gestured for Draco to lie back on the mattress. "Undress." He watched hungrily as Draco took off his boxers and shirt.

Ron slowly undressed, his eyes locked with Draco's the entire time. Once naked, he crawled onto the bed and quickly covered Draco's body with his own. He joined their lips in a pressing kiss, his hand moving lower and stroking Draco's erection.

Draco groaned, moving his hips slightly as Ron worked him. "Yes," he hissed when Ron moved his lips to his neck. Ron moved lower, kissing and teasing his way down Draco's body.

Ron cupped Draco's bollocks gently before wrapping his mouth around Draco's cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip, enjoying the way that Draco was moaning his name. He then started to move his head, bobbing back and forth with increasing speed.

Draco moaned Ron's name. He reached up and grab Ron's hair. "Ron, please, I'm close."

The sound of Draco's voice spurred Ron on. He moved quickly, eager to bring Draco to completion.

"Shite," Draco cursed. He came with a shout, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He was left gasping for air when Ron sucked down every last drop.

When he finished swallowing, Ron grinned at Draco. "You're so fucking sexy. You sure you don't me topping?"

"No, please," Draco said, turning over and revealing his muscular arse to Ron.

Ron reached out and squeezed Draco's arse. Whispering a lubrication spell, he moved his hand to Draco's hole. He slowly inserted his finger, being careful not to hurt Draco.

When Draco didn't protest, Ron added another finger, slowly stretching Draco. Ron's tongue darted out and wet his lips, his own erection throbbing. He couldn't wait to fuck Draco.

"Ron, please," Draco whimpered.

The sound of Draco Malfoy begging for his cock was enough to drive Ron wild with want. "With pleasure," he purred. Coating his cock with lubricant, he moved it to Draco's entrance. He slowly pushed in, closing his eyes at the sensation.

"Oh, fuck," Draco hissed, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

"Merlin, you're tight," Ron hissed in pleasure. Draco's channel gripped him so tightly he felt his could come on the spot.

"Please, move, right now," Draco pleaded.

Ron thrust into Draco, grasping his hips to brace himself. He could tell Draco was wanking himself as he fucked him.

"I'm close," Ron hissed.

"Me too," Draco responded. He came with a shout, crying out Ron's name as he ejaculated over the bedsheet.

"Yessss," Ron hissed, letting himself go.

Eventually, the two of them collapsed into a tangled, sweaty heap. Both wizards panted as they each tried to catch their breath.

"Holy hell," Ron gasped, grinning.

"You can say that again," Draco said, chuckling.

"Are the tired after sex type?" Ron asked.

A quiet snore filled the room and Ron chuckled. "Well, guess that answers that question." Using his wand, he cleaned the semen from their bodies and the bed before dimming the lights.

* * *

Ron sleepily rolled over, grinning when his arm bumped against Draco's. He let out a small sigh of relief at the fact that he was still there - part of him had been afraid that Draco was going to book it by first morning light.

"Hey," Draco grumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

Ron looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Nearly nine, actually."

"Shit, really?"

"Mhmmm," Ron said, grinning. "Do you not usually sleep this late?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm usually out on the pitch by now."

"Well, everyone needs a good lie-in once in a while." Ron grinned when Draco finally rolled over, so they were facing each other.

"Well, I'm utterly exhausted after last night, and I don't think I'll be able to sit on my broom straight, so it's a day off for me."

Ron let out a laugh. "Fuck, Draco, don't tempt me."

Draco grinned, a light blush dusting his cheekbones. "I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat performance."

"Well, we're definitely on the same page then," Ron said. He took a deep breath. "I think we should talk about it, though."

"Only if you make me breakfast," Draco countered, rolling over and getting out of the bed. He stretched, his nude body out for display.

Ron wet his lips. "Er, sure, I can make some toast and eggs. I'm not much of a cook."

"Me neither, so eggs are perfect," Draco said, looking around the room. He spotted his trousers and slipped them on. "Which way to the kitchen, chef?"

Ron stood and slipped on his cotton bathrobe before leading Draco to the kitchen. "Take a seat, and I'll get cooking."

Draco sat at the counter, making himself comfy. "Coffee?"

"It's brewing," Ron answered as he was gathering the food.

"The Muggle way?" Draco asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"I honestly do a lot of things the Muggle way - you can thank Hermione for that." Ron laughed. "That's probably the second best thing that came out of our failed relationship."

"What was the first?" Draco grinned as the fresh smell of coffee began to fill the kitchen.

"Me realising that I was into blokes," Ron said, laughing. The coffee was ready, so he poured them both cups and placed the cream, milk, and sugar on the countertop. He set the toast in the toaster and turned his attention to Draco. "So, as I said this morning, I would definitely like to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual," Draco replied.

"I don't just want to fuck again, though," Ron pressed. "I… I signed up for the matchmaking service because I want to find someone to date."

Draco reached across the counter, covering Ron's hand with his. "I do, too, Ron. I'm tired of one-night stands… I want to find a partner, I want to give this a go."

"Me too," Ron said before letting out a deep breath. "I honestly was nervous when I saw it was you, but regardless of our past and everything we did as children, I want to give this a go."

"Then we're on the same page," Draco said.

Ron turned and finished up their breakfast, plating it for both of them. He took a seat next to Draco at the counter. He took a bite of eggs before clearing his throat. "You know, I'm sure the Prophet will have something to say." He looked at Draco from the corner of his eye.

Draco shrugged. "Honestly, the Prophet can fuck off. We can keep it quiet and to ourselves for now, and if things continue to go well and they find out, then they find out. I'm not worried."

"It won't ruin your reputation to be seen with a romance novelist?" Ron asked nervously.

Draco laughed. "I told you last night, I don't care that you write smut." He leant in. "In fact, I think it's pretty sexy." He paused. "And hilarious that you can write brilliant straight sex, but you can't write man on man."

Ron blushed. "Listen, I don't know… It's just how the words flow."

"Perhaps you just need someone giving you a little more inspiration." Draco grinned.

Ron wet his lips once more, finding his mouth suddenly dry. "Er, yes, maybe."

"Since I've already decided I'm taking today off, why don't we shower after breakfast and have some more fun?"

"Sod the breakfast," Ron said, kissing Draco suddenly and firmly. Draco responded in eagerness, and together, they made their way to the bathroom, where Draco proceeded to give Ron lots of inspiration for his upcoming novel.


End file.
